Color printing systems seek to reproduce a broad range of colors present in natural scenes or synthetic (i.e. computer-generated) images using typically only three or four colorants (pigments, dyes, etc.) which are inherently less than ideal in their absorption characteristics. The necessity of working with non-ideal colorants not only limits the range of colors that may be reproduced, but requires careful compensation or color correction to be applied so that the printed colors are the best possible match to those of the original artwork. Modifications of the image characteristics may be made to accommodate for the purpose of subjective improvements in the final appearance of the print. This color correction is usually done as part of the process of converting the red-green-blue signals (RGB) that measure the color of the original to cyan-magenta-yellow-black (CMYK) that controls the amounts of colorants used in a print. Efforts regarding such printing or printing systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility practicality, and efficiency.